Johnny X
Johnny X is the 2nd episode of the Johnny Test cartoon, and the second episode of Season 1. It first aired in USA on September 17, 2005 on Kids' WB, and on January 7, 2008 on Cartoon Network. Summary The episode begins with Dukey filling a basin with water in front of the house. He than throws some ground it it with his back feet, saying that that's his way of saying that Johnny can't fly. On top of a ladder near the basin, Johnny, with some wings on his arms, gets ready to jump. Dukey than breaks the fourth wall, askinthumb|300px|rightg the audience not to try that at home. Johnny than jumps, and falls in the mud-filled basin. Dukey than says that kids don't fly, but than says that it is his turn. He climbs on top of the ladder, and spots Susan and Mary, dressed in shiny clothes, and asks Johnny what's with them. Johnny tells him that they're waiting for Gil. Gill is than showed skating, and Susan and Mary say hi, but Dukey jumps in the basin, sending Johnny out of it, in front of Gil, who salutes him, much to his sisters anger. The scene than moves a bit forward, where Johnny is seen driving a small car with wings attached to it, while being pushed by Dukey. As they gain enough speed, Dukey jumps on the car too, and they pass Susan and Mary, dressed like some stars, who, once again say hi to Gil, just to be ignored by him. He salutes Johnny as he passes Johnny's car. As Johnny salutes too, he crashes into a light pole. The scene moves forward again, to the point where Susan and Mary, dressed like cheerleaders, once again say hi to Gil, who once again ignores them as he passes at high speed past them, on his skateboard. Johnny and Dukey are than shown falling from a tree, with a wire tied to them, as Gil salutes them, once again, much to his sisters anger. Susan says that he's tired of waiting for Gil to talk to them, saying that they're pretty. Johnny ironically says yes, and quickly changes it to no, saying that not even a ultra love potion would not make Gil notice them. Insulted after Johnny calls them "not-hotties", Susan and Mary pull on the wires to send Johnny and Dukey sky-high. The scene than moves to the lab, where Susan and Mary have created the love bubble-gum, which they want to use to make Gil fall in love with them. Johnny and Dukey than crash through the roof, and fall in the lab, in front of Susan and Mary. Johnny remind them that their father said not to try experiments on their neighbor's children. Mary says he did, but he won't find out. Johnny than says that he won't find out if Susan and Mary change their DNA so they could fly, give him 5$, and say they're stupid. Susan asks if he blackmails them, which Johnny and Dukey answer positively, just to get locked in a safe by their sisters. Dukey tells Johnny they went to far blackmailing until Johnny realizes that now. On the street, Susan and Mary have placed the love gum on view, free for skaters. Gil shows up and takes it, and, as he chews it, the gum comes in effect. Susan and Mary shows up, making Gil want to reveal his feelings. But, as he wants to say that he loves them, he changes into big gorilla and starts skating down the streets, heading to the city. The scene moves back in the lab, where Susan and Mary open the safe where Johnny and Dukey were kept, telling Johnny that, if they make him fly, he must catch the monkey Gil, and bring him back to the lab, to change him back and don't have problems with their father. Johnny agrees, but says that he wanted to fly 3 hours ago, and he tells his sisters to make Dukey fly, and they shall give him the shape-shifting power, and hurricane arms, and they still must say they're stupid. Susan and Mary disagree, but Johnny starts a tv in their lab, showing a news report about the Monkey Gil. The news report says that the government called the special troops to stop the monkey. Seeing that, Mary agrees to transform them, but Johnny reminds them they still must do something, making them say they're stupid. Johnny than agrees, but also asks for some cool costumes. The scene than moves a bit forward, when Johnny and Dukey, in their new costumes, are connected to one of Susan's and Mary's inventions. Johnny than says that, from that moment, he must be called Johnny X, but his sisters disagree. Dukey than is shown to be concerned, asking if it will hurt, but Mary assures him that it won't, as she pulls down a lever, which activates Johnny's and Dukey's powers. Soon after, Dukey starts flying like a helium balloon, but than controls his powers, and starts smelling a tube, but Susan tells him not to do anything he was planning to do. Johnny than activates his shape-shifting powers, changing into a tiger, than a skunk, a dinosaur, a Elvis Presley-like character, and finally Susan. Angered by that, Susan tells Johnny and Dukey to go after Gil. The scene than moves to the city, where Johnny, transformed into a jaguar, and Dukey, are heading for Gil. Duke says that he starts to get the hang of flying, just to hit a pole. The scene than shows monkey Gil attacking a shop with apples. As the shop owner finishes talking, Johnny passes in front of him, and changes into a elephant. As he shakes the tree Gil was attacking from, the SWAT forces capture him. As the SWAT forces return, the officer standing next to the driver says that they were supposed to catch a mutant monkey, but the driver says that it's probably a typing error. In the cage, Johnny changes back to normal, and tells Dukey that he'll capture Gil after he'll escape with the help of Hurricane hands. After Johnny uses the hurricane hands, nothing but the cage he was into stands still, and Dukey tells him that it would've been easier to transform in a snake to evade. Johnny tells him that if he would've done that, he wouldn't have caught the monkey. He than changes into a small snake, and gets out of the cage. The scene than moves to a helicopter, who takes the remains of the tree Gil was into, along with Gil, much to Johnny's and Dukey's surprise and shock. The helicopter is than shown to be piloted by Mr. Black, as Mr. White gives the report back to the base. Dukey is than shown licking his costume, but Johnny tells him to stop licking and catch them. As Dukey starts flying though, he hits, and bends, a light pole. The scene than moves to the lab, where Johnny tells Susan and Mary he needs more powers. Susan and Mary than say one of the powers Johnny mentioned off-screen, Jet propulsion from his back. Dukey than tells them that, if they must go on a assault at the military base, they must be able to get out of any situation. Susan and Mary look at each other, and, off-screen, give Johnny the power. The scene than shows Johnny testing his new power. He first starts the fire in the fireplace, than the grill of one of, presumably, one of his neighbors, and, finally, a birthday cake in the Test Family's kitchen. Susan says that she won't eat the cake anymore, but Dukey tells her that she must agree that Johnny has a impressive aim. Their father than enters the kitchen, as Mary takes Dukey to the ground. He says that Johnny looks ridiculous, and, as he tastes the cake, he says that it has a weird taste. The news report than starts on a tv in the kitchen. Mr. Black and Mr. White are shown on the news. Mr. Black says that they will take the Monkey Gil to make some serious, and probably very painful tests, shocking Mary and Susan. Mr. White than says that they want to learn how they can use it for military purposes, or for a reality show. Mr. Black than says that they'll take him to Area 51.1, just to be stopped by Mr. White. The two than begin to argue and start hitting each-other. Johnny's father says that the Monkey looks familiar, and asks if he reminds of someone. Susan and Mary says that it doesn't remind them of anyone, and must go. Than, they take Johnny and Dukey and leave, as their father tastes the cake once more, wondering what flavor is it. The scene moves to Area 51.1, where Mr. Black and Mr. White close the door to the monkey's room. Above the desert, Johnny is flying on top of Dukey, heading for Area 51.1. Johnny complains about Dukey's flight, and, in response, Dukey tells him to fly on another flying dog. Susan and Mary than call Johnny on a device on his hand, telling him where Gil is, and also telling him to fly lower, as the radars might spot them. Dukey tells them not to worry, as they;re practically invisible, but, as he says that, the scene moves to the radar room in Area 51.1, where the officer spots them on the radar and starts the alarms. Johnny and Dukey soon land in the base, and Johnny transforms into a bull, and breaks the walls down, entering the room where Gil is kept into, also breaking his cage. Johnny tells monkey Gil to come with him, but Mr. Black and Mr. White enter the room. Johnny warns them about his powers, but they use their own powers to capture Johnny, Dukey and Gil. Dukey asks them how come they have mutant powers too, and Mr. White starts telling him, but it's stopped by Mr. Black, who than neutralizes Johnny's shape-shifting and hurricane hands powers. But Johnny surprises them with his new power, scaring Mr. White. Dukey than takes Johnny like a weapon, and tells Mr. Black and Mr. White to back off, as he's not afraid of using Johnny. They don't back off though, so Dukey uses Johnny's flamethrower to burn the base down. As he's done, he says that he told them he wasn't afraid to use Johnny. Johnny than jumps on top of Dukey, and asks the monkey Gil to come with them. He accepts, and Jumps on top of Dukey. Than, they are shown flying, with Johnny telling Dukey to go home fast, as a rocket flies past them. Looking back, Johnny notices they are being chased by 4 fighter aircrafts. Dukey than tells Johnny that they need a big propulsion, and, as Johnny uses it, he melts all the planes, leaving the pilots with nothing. The scene than shows a new news report. Mr. Black says that the monkey is under control, and that the rumors that it has been freed by other mutants, or that they lie about the mutants are fake, but he launches the mutant wires from his hands, uncovering the secret, and making Mr. White place his hand on the camera to stop filming. Than, Johnny's mother says she's glad she won't ever see the monkey again. Susan and Mary than look through the window, and say hi to Gil as he passes by, but Gil salutes Johnny, who salutes back. Soon after, it is shown that Johnny has eaten all his beans, making Susan, Mary and Dukey panic and leave the house down, as Johnny burns down the house. The episode ends with Johnny's father angered, calling for Susan and Mary. Characters * Johnny * Dukey * Susan * Mary * Mr. Black (Debut) * Mr. White (Debut) * Hugh Test * Lila Test * Gil Nexdor Trivia * Running Gag: Gil ignoring Susan and Mary, and saluting Johnny instead. * This is the first episode from the Johnny X heptalogy. * During the original airing of this episode, Johnny to the Center of the Earth was shown before Johnny X. In all airings after that however, Johnny X is shown first. * Mr. Black's and Mr. White's powers may be a reference to Spiderman. Errors * Everyone calls mutant Gil a monkey, even though he looks more like a gorilla. * When Dukey spots Susan and Mary from the top of the ladder, in the beginning of the episode, they are waiting for Gil on the sidewalk, yet, in the next scene they are waiting for Gil in the middle of the road. When Gil shows up, and again when Gill ignores them, they're on the sidewalk again. * Appearently, Johnny and Dukey are trapped in the safe for nearly 3 hours in which they could easily run out of air. * Before Johnny and Dukey were given the powers, they had some metal plates on their head, but after Mary pulls down the lever and enables them the powers, the metal plates are gone. * When Johnny tested his shape-shifting powers, he was nowhere near Susan, yet when he transforms in Susan, she is shown next to him. * After Dukey destroys the Area 51.1 base, Mr. Black and Mr. white are nowhere to be found. Also, after the base was destroyed, it looks alot smaller. * After Johnny burns his house down, Susan, Mary and Dukey are nowhere to be seen, even though they only exited the house a few seconds before it happened. Gallery johnnyx.png|The Test House johnnyx (1).png|Dukey filling a basin with water... johnnyx (2).png|...and than with dirt. johnnyx (3).png|Johnny trying to fly. johnnyx (4).png|"Kids, don't try this at home..." johnnyx (5).png|"...young boys don't fly..." johnnyx (6).png|"...but, it's my turn!" johnnyx (7).png|Susan and Mary waiting for Gil. johnnyx (8).png|Dukey wonders what's with them... johnnyx (9).png|...and Johnny tells him. johnnyx (10).png|Gil shows up. johnnyx (11).png|"Hi Gil!" johnnyx (12).png|"Hi Johnny" johnnyx (13).png|Johnny and Dukey... johnnyx (14).png|...with their new invention... johnnyx (15).png|...passing... johnnyx (16).png|...Susan and Mary... johnnyx (17).png|...before crashing. johnnyx (18).png|"Hi Gil!" johnnyx (19).png|"Hi Johnny" johnnyx (20).png|Susan and Mary... johnnyx (21).png|...angry because Gil ignores them. johnnyx (22).png|Johnny tells them... johnnyx (23).png|...they're not pretty... johnnyx (24).png|...and gives them a idea. johnnyx (25).png|The Love Bubble-Gum is finished... johnnyx (26).png|...and Susan explains how it will work. johnnyx (27).png|Johnny and Dukey fall through the lab's roof... johnnyx (28).png|...and Johnny tells them that Hugh said... johnnyx (29).png|...no DNA experiments on the neighbor's children. johnnyx (30).png|Susan says that their father won't find out... johnnyx (31).png|...but Johnny blackmails them for his silence... johnnyx (32).png|...getting locked in the safe... johnnyx (33).png|...because of it. johnnyx (34).png|The Bubble Gum... johnnyx (35).png|...ready to do it's... johnnyx (36).png|...part. johnnyx (37).png|Gil chews the gum... johnnyx (38).png|...and falls in it's effect. johnnyx (39).png|Susan and Mary show up. johnnyx (40).png|Gil wanting to tell them something... johnnyx (41).png|...and the twins get excited about it... johnnyx (42).png|...but Gil transforms into the Monkey Gil before he could say it... johnnyx (43).png|...and heads to the city. johnnyx (44).png|Susan accepting Johnny's blackmail terms... johnnyx (45).png|...but Johnny changes them. johnnyx (46).png|Monkey Gil destroying the TV Van live... johnnyx (47).png|and than throwing apples at people... johnnyx (48).png|...including Hank Anchorman. johnnyx (49).png|Johnny X and Super Pooch... johnnyx (50).png|...ready to be born... johnnyx (51).png|...even though Dukey is kinda afraid. johnnyx (52).png|Johnny X and Super Pooch are born. johnnyx (53).png|Dukey flying... johnnyx (54).png|...and going to places no dog ever reached before. johnnyx (55).png|Johnny transforming into a tiger... johnnyx (56).png|...a skunk... johnnyx (57).png|...a dinosaur... johnnyx (58).png|...a Elvis Presley-like character... johnnyx (59).png|...and Susan. johnnyx (60).png|Johnny and Dukey through the city. johnnyx (61).png|Dukey saying that he got the hang of flying... johnnyx (62).png|...before hitting a pole. johnnyx (63).png|A shop owner asking for help. johnnyx (64).png|Johnny coming... johnnyx (65).png|...to save the situation. johnnyx (66).png|Johnny trying to take Monkey Gil off the tree by shaking it. johnnyx (67).png|The people reacting to Johnny's actions. johnnyx (68).png|Johnny is caught by a SWAT team... johnnyx (69).png|...who think he is the mutant attacking the city. johnnyx (70).png|Johnny X... johnnyx (71).png|...inside the cage. johnnyx (72).png|Johnny using the Hurricane Hands to escape... johnnyx (73).png|... but destroys the city with them. johnnyx (74).png|Dukey tells Johnny that he would've escaped easier if he would've transformed in a snake. johnnyx (75).png|...but Johnny tells him that he wouldn't have caught Gil then... johnnyx (76).png|...and transforms into a snake to escape. johnnyx (77).png|A helicopter taking Gil away. johnnyx (78).png|Mr. Black and Mr. White piloting the helicopter. johnnyx (79).png|Johnny tells Dukey to catch them. johnnyx (80).png|A confident Dukey... johnnyx (81).png|...hits another pole. johnnyx (82).png|Johnny asking for another power... johnnyx (83).png|...shocking his sisters with his power proposal. johnnyx (84).png|Dukey telling the girls that they must be prepared for everything when they'll go after Gil... johnnyx (85).png|...making them accept. johnnyx (86).png|Johnny X ready to... johnnyx (87).png|...start the fire in the fireplace. johnnyx (88).png|When you can't start the grill... johnnyx (89).png|...Johnny X is there to help you. johnnyx (90).png|And when the candles need to be lit... johnnyx (91).png|...Johnny X will be there too. johnnyx (92).png|Susan saying she won't eat the cake anymore... johnnyx (93).png|...but Dukey tells her that she must agree... johnnyx (94).png|...that Johnny has a impressive accuracy. johnnyx (95).png|Mary taking Dukey to the ground... johnnyx (96).png|...as Hugh entered the kitchen. johnnyx (97).png|Hugh telling Johnny he looks ridiculous... johnnyx (98).png|...and tastes the cake. johnnyx (99).png|Mr. Black and Mr. White appear on the news... johnnyx (100).png|...shocking Susan and Mary. johnnyx (101).png|Mr. White reveals their plans with Monkey Gil. johnnyx (102).png|Mr. Black and Mr. White fighting... johnnyx (103).png|...after Mr. White said the location where they'll take Gil... johnnyx (104).png|...live, on tv. johnnyx (105).png|Hugh almost realizing who Monkey Gil is... johnnyx (106).png|... making the kids and Dukey flee. johnnyx (107).png|Hugh tasting the cake once more. johnnyx (108).png|Area 51.1 johnnyx (109).png|Caged Monkey Gil. johnnyx (110).png|Mr. White complaining about giving Monkey Gil apples. johnnyx (111).png|Johnny complaining... johnnyx (112).png|...about Dukey's flying, making him say that... johnnyx (113).png|...he should fly over another flying dog. johnnyx (114).png|Johnny answering a call. johnnyx (115).png|Susan tells Johnny where Gil is being held... johnnyx (116).png|...and Mary tells them to fly lower, as the radars will spot them. johnnyx (117).png|Dukey assures Mary that they'll invisible... johnnyx (118).png|...but it is exactly the... johnnyx (119).png|...opposite. johnnyx (120).png|Johnny wondering if the army can stand up against... johnnyx (121).png|...him... johnnyx (122).png|...before taking down a wall... johnnyx (123).png|...and freeing Gil. johnnyx (124).png|Johnny tells Mr. Black and Mr. White to back down, as he has super powers... johnnyx (125).png|...but they answer with their own powers. johnnyx (126).png|Johnny, Dukey and Gil tied up. johnnyx (127).png|Mr. Black telling Mr. White not to tell them secret things. johnnyx (128).png|The powers neutralizer... johnnyx (129).png|...which neutralizes Johnny's Hurricane Hands and Shape-Shifting powers. johnnyx (130).png|Johnny uses his new power, making a hole in the base... johnnyx (131).png|...and scaring Mr. White. johnnyx (132).png|Dukey using Johnny as a weapon, saying he's not afraid of using him. johnnyx (133).png|Despite the warning, the agents charge. johnnyx (134).png|Dukey aims... johnnyx (135).png|...and fires... johnnyx (136).png|burning Mr. Black's and Mr White's clothes. johnnyx (137).png|Dukey going on rampage... johnnyx (138).png|...destroying... johnnyx (139).png|...the base. johnnyx (140).png|"I told them I wasn't afraid." johnnyx (141).png|Johnny asking Gil to come with them. johnnyx (142).png|Johnny, Gil and Dukey flying... johnnyx (143).png|...chased by the army's planes. johnnyx (144).png|Johnny scared by the planes. johnnyx (145).png|Dukey telling Johnny that they need a turbo boost. johnnyx (146).png|Johnny realizing Dukey's plan... johnnyx (147).png|...and uses it. johnnyx (148).png|The planes being hit by Johnny's flame... johnnyx (149).png|...leaving only the pilots fly away. johnnyx (150).png|Mr. Black and Mr. White negating the rumors about Gil being freed. johnnyx (151).png|Mr. Black shows his powers by mistake... johnnyx (152).png|...making Mr. White stop the transmission. johnnyx (153).png|Johnny saluting Gil. johnnyx (154).png|Hugh telling Susan and Mary not to try any DNA experiments. johnnyx (155).png|Lila congratulating Johnny on eating all his beans. johnnyx (156).png|Susan and Mary realize what's going to happen... johnnyx (157).png|...and flee the house... johnnyx (158).png|...along with Dukey. johnnyx (159).png|Johnny burning... johnnyx (160).png|...the house down. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes With New Inventions